


Őszillatú pillantás

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Magyar | Hungarian, OC, comission
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezt a rövid drabble-t Macynek küldöm sok szeretettel. Élvezd a pitét ezzel a kis manóval. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Őszillatú pillantás

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macy/gifts).



  
Őszillatú pillantás  
  
Halott esőcseppek dobbannak rá a kietlen betontengerre. Pergő szürkeség lélegzi bele magát az őszbe, míg az izzó falevelek tovalépkednek a város millió labirintusán. Poros bakancs talpa alá ragad a sár. A kósza nevetést fuvallatával viszi a szél, viszi, viszi át a délután peremén, viszi át az univerzumok csillagkapuján. A pislákoló fények meg-megállapodnak a göndör, szőke tincsek csigáin, elmélázva belecsavarodnak, majd fuldokolva törnek új utakat maguknak vissza a valóság árnyaiba.   
  
\- Nem, te bolond. Nem is ezt mondtam – a lány hangja bársonyként gurgulázik a férfi hallójárataiban. Tavasz-zöld szemek kísérik figyelemmel a női kezek apró rezdüléseit. Zavart félmosolyok, hideg érintések, fáradt pillantások, halk, kopogó léptek elhaló zaja. Két örökkévaló élet halvány találkozása.   
  
Édes, kellemes piteillat. Betérnek. Csendben elmotyogott angyal-imák, alacsony mennyezet, magyalfa. Esőpöttyözte üvegablakok fényes tükörlapján felfedezett, valósnak hitt igazságok összevisszasága. Egy kacsintás, kettő, és fogy a levegő. Nedves ajkakon csüngő süteménytészta kiáltásai. Egy mogyoróbarna szempár fürkésző pillantásai futnak át a férfi megrongált, szenvedő lelkén. Lassan gyógyuló sebek fagyos zakatolása.   
  
\- Köszönöm, Macy – suttogja Dean, ahogy villáját nagy gonddal az üres porcelántányérra helyezi. Nem néz félre. A rádió egyre csak búg, rég elfeledett dalait talán senki sem hallja. Égő gyertya jellegzetes éj-illata tölti be a kettejük közti teret.   
  
Egyik kéz a másikban. Két lélek – egymásban.


End file.
